A very different R2
by nanoman79
Summary: Where the emperor decides if you need something done well then do it yourself. It's mainly Lelouch/Kallen centered. But if things get rolling it will involed everyone. I also rated it T because well you never know.
1. You mom is late, again

I decided to take break writing more serious code geass fanfic so I wrote this sort of funny one. I got the idea for this story from a clip near the end of the first season. It's the one where VV and Nunnally are in front of the Sword of Akasha waiting for Lelouch and CC.

VV is just sitting with his elbows on his knees and his hands under his chin.

They look like they are waiting for their parents to pick them up after a soccer practice and their parents are very late.

The story takes place in a very different version of season 2. Where the emperor decides if you need something done well then do it yourself. Kallen and Nunnally are both at Ashford. Nunnally is not blind but still crippled. Hey it makes easier on our hero. Little sisters are great lookouts if you want to sneak off and have a romantic moment with your lady.

Disclaimer: I don't own code geass or its characters.

But I did write the story so enjoy.

Lelouch couldn't believe he had been roped into this. Lelouch looked over at Suzaku doing his math homework.

"Lelouch, I think I have it."

Lelouch looked over at Suzaku's work. He hadn't done that bad considering. Lelouch showed him what he did wrong and told him to continue.

"Suzaku just finish up and I'll be right back I'm going to get us some snacks."

At the thought of Lelouch leaving Suzaku seemed disturbed but when snacks came up he lightened up.

"Damn Milly and her silly ideas," thought Lelouch, "Everybody knew that Milly's after school tutoring program was some kind of dating service. At the very least he didn't end up with Shirley. He knew that was the plan from the beginning. But Lelouch's dad interfered when he heard about the program. Somehow Suzaku was an old family friend and so Lelouch was stuck tutoring him."

Kallen came out looking furious from her room. Lelouch waves at her. Lelouch can't decide if his parents like Kallen or not. Heck he wasn't sure if he liked Kallen, but compared to the other options. He looked into the room Kallen just left and notices Shirley staring at him. When Shirley realizes this, she falls from her seat. Lelouch shakes his head. Kallen laughs.

"That girl."

"What?"

"Maybe you should do something about it. Because all she ever talks about is Lulu this and Lulu that."

Lelouch sighs.

"So you're saying she's no good at math but would ace advanced lulunomics."

Kallen laughs. Lelouch goes over to vending machine and motions to Kallen if she wants anything. She points t o something. Just then Milly walks over.

"Shouldn't you two be tutoring? Or is something else going on here."

"Of course madam president. I was just asking Kallen how her tutoring session in advanced lulunomics was going."

Kallen begins to giggle. Milly frowns.

"Lelouch, are we still going camping this weekend?"

"Yes madam president, as soon as we are done here."

"You're mom isn't going to be late again, is she?"

"I don't think so and my dad is coming to."

"Well it should be great. I have lots of fun planned."

Milly walks away. Suzaku comes running of the room. Lelouch looks at him. Suzaku stares at Lelouch and Kallen talking.

"Suzaku, don't tell me you're done already?" Lelouch asks knowing the number of mistakes he will have to correct.

Suzaku looks down and says, "No, I still working but um you said you were bringing snacks."

Lelouch hands Suzaku a bag of chips and a soda.

"I'll be in there in a few minutes Suzaku time is almost up."

Suzaku runs off having received his snacks. Kallen and Lelouch are alone again.

"I better go check on that girl. Who knows what kind of trouble she'll get into?"

Just then a crash is heard coming from the room Shirley is in. Kallen and Lelouch run to the room. They find Shirley under a pile of papers and desks and somehow she is stuck.

Kallen gasps.

"Shirley, what happened and where did the glue come from? There isn't any glue in this room."

Suzaku walks in from the other side of the room and yells. "Shirley, I found some glitter. Do you really think they're going to like this? Lelouch and Kallen don't seem like the kind of people that." Suzaku sees Kallen and Lelouch standing at the other door. He looks down and sees Shirley. "Shirley, what happened?"

Lelouch puts his hands over his face as him and Kallen go over to help Shirley. "Shouldn't you two be working on your math?"

Suzaku lowers his head. "Ya, but Shirley thought it would be a good idea if we made the two of you these cards. You know, to show our appreciation for your hard work in tutoring us."

Just then the bell rings. Milly voice comes over the intercom. "The time for after school activities has ended. Enjoy your weekend. And remember since Monday is Memorial Day, you won't hear my lovely voice until Tuesday goodbye."

Lelouch shakes his head. "I wish."

Suzaku was now kind of stuck to Shirley looked at Lelouch. "Did you say something, Lelouch?"

"No. lets hurry up. My parents will be here any minute."

After twenty minutes they got Shirley free and reorganized the room. They got there things and left to the student council clubhouse. All their things for the camping trip were there. They changed out of their school clothes. Lelouch could tell his brother and sister had already left because their stuff was gone. Lelouch liked his family arrangement because of Nunnally's disability they stayed at school, here in the clubhouse, and only went home on weekends and on a few occasions.

They walk out with their things. Lelouch looks around at his friends. For some reason Suzaku always seems to take the least amount of things. He is a guy, but you would think he was in the military or something. They walk to where Lelouch siblings, Rolo and Nunnally are. Standing by them is Rolo's friend VV. For some reason Lelouch doesn't like VV. Lelouch thinks that VV is after his sister. When they get there VV back away.

Nunnally see them arrive and smiles.

"Brother, where have you guys been?"

"Um, Nunnally. Shirley got stuck with something so we had to help."

Shirley blushes. Milly and Rivalz arrive. They look around.

"Lelouch."

"Yes Rivalz."

"Where's your mom?"

"I don't know. She said she would be here."

"Okay."

Thirty minutes later…

"Lelouch."

"Yes Rivalz."

"Your mom is late, again."

"I know, Rivalz."

At that moment the biggest car in human history turns the corner.

Nunnally exclaims, "There it is."

And there it was thought Lelouch, the Great Britannia from the Empire Motor Company. The thing was enormous. Lelouch always wondered if his dad loaned the car out to the military when they were at school because he didn't see what else they could do with such a large car. But it served its purpose here Of course as the car drew near Lelouch knew he had to do something. It always happened. See the car was an eleven passenger car, two in the front and three sections that fit three people. Of course you could also fit someone up front in the middle. Lelouch knew what would happen Milly would try and get him and Shirley together or Suzaku and Rivalz would want to sit by him to talk about school. Of course Rolo and Nunnally always wanted to sit by and they would spend the whole trip arguing over who loved Lelouch more. As the car neared them Lelouch slightly nodded to Nunnally who nodded back. They had worked it out earlier. Lelouch convinced Nunnally that he wanted to sit by Kallen. Nunnally thought is was romantic. Lelouch didn't mind Kallen; he just wanted to avoid the others. The car stops.

"You're late old man," Lelouch tells his dad.

"Respect your father," Lelouch's mother tells him.

You can hear Lelouch's dad grumbling about important meetings and Ragnorak.

"Just open the back."

Lelouch begins to out everybody's bags in the back of the car. Suzaku comes over.

"Do you need help, Lelouch?"

Inside Lelouch says yes but he knows Suzaku is too efficient for this plan to work.

"No I'm fine. But who packed the bricks."

They all laugh. Lelouch places a few bags in the last seat. Thank goodness for Nunnally's chair. Lelouch walks over to Nunnally. Just as he planned Nunnally didn't let anyone into the car. He places her in the vehicle.

"Suzaku could you help and put Nunnally's chair away."

"Um sure."

After Nunnally is secure in the car, he winks at her. Nunnally giggles. Lelouch reaches out and grabs Kallen's hand and takes her to the back of the car. When Milly sees this he pushes Shirley in behind them.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Unfortunately for Milly, Lelouch's plan worked since there are only two empty seats in the back. Shirley is forced into the next row up. Rivalz does the smart thing and follows Milly. That leaves Suzaku and Rolo outside the car.

Lelouch calls out to Suzaku. "Don't let them sit together."

From the front you can hear Lelouch's dad say, "That's my boy. Takes after his old man when it comes to the ladies. Just grab 'em. That's always been my motto. Just grab 'em. It's what the ladies like."

His wife turns and looks at him. "Your highness."

"Um yes well. Suzaku do be a dear and sit between Rolo and Nunnally. They can be quite a pain together. Of course, if Lelouch hadn't made it obvious he wants to be alone with that girl in the back and we all know what Rivalz wants to do to Milly, well maybe I would have you switch seats. For now just sit between the two brats."

Kallen and Milly blush. Rivalz screams a protest. Shirley fumes. Nunnally giggles. Rolo looks like he wants to throw a fit.

"Daddy, Rolo is the brat."

"Am not your are."

You both reach over Suzaku and begin to fight.

Their dad turns around. "ENOUGH! You would think I was dealing with preschoolers. And these people want to take over the world."

"Your highness. I mean dear."

"Well okay. Can we please have some peace and quiet? When we get to the back you can kill each other for all I care or go off to the woods. Whatever."

His wife looks at him. Lelouch's dad looks over to Rolo's friend VV.

VV just shakes his head. Lelouch's dad just stares into the sky.

Kallen looks over to Lelouch. "Why does your mom keep calling your dad, your highness?"

"It's some role playing thing they're into. Thank goodness we stay at Ashford. You know for Rolo and Nunnally."

Kallen blushes. Shirley gasps. Milly giggles. Rivalz pretends he didn't hear anything. Suzaku silently mouths Lelouch. Nunnally and Rolo are silently fighting. Lelouch looks up at his parents, Charles Lamperouge and Villetta Nu Lamperouge. How did this two ever get together? Lelouch just shakes his head. In the front you can hear Lelouch's dad grumbling about never finding CC and what was it going to take.

"Dear, it's not like it's the end of the world."

"Woman, you don't talk about the Ragnorak Connection like that. It's these damn trips. Charles starts to cry. He regains his composure. They were all used to these outbreaks

"Let's go," Nunnally screams, "Brother do it. Do it."

Rolo shakes his head. "Oh please no."

Kallen look at Lelouch. "What are they talking about?"

Lelouch laughs his best evil scientist laugh.

"Lelouch Lamperouge commands you, move it old man."

Charles sighs and puts the car in drive. Off they go on another school trip.

Author's notes: Suzaku still remembers everything, but since the environment is laid back it relaxes him. Also about Kallen's character, I decided to have the emperor make Kallen more like the Black Knight Kallen rather then the Ashford Kallen. It just seems to me like the emperor likes his women feisty and would prefer them that way for his son.

I don't if I will continue this. I will have to map it out and find a place to put CC.

Of course having the emperor and VV this close to him, makes it easier for Lelouch to get rid of them.


	2. Camping trip

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or its characters.

Euphemia is alive for this. Isn't Britannian medical science great?

* * *

They are on their way to the campsite. On the way there Lelouch's dad is listening to the news on the radio. The newscasters are talking about how Prince Odysseus is doing a great job filling in for the emperor who is taking a vacation. Not only is Britannia at peace with its neighbors but the imperial family is experiencing a new level of popularity. Lelouch could hear his dad grumbling about someone messing things up.

In the back seat Kallen has fallen asleep and is leaning against Lelouch. He puts his arms around her. Lelouch thinks he could get used to this. Shirley keeps looking back. She doesn't look pleased at what she sees. Milly looks back and gets an idea. She wonders if Lelouch is up to it. After all hadn't his father been married to many women? They just had to get around Rivalz and Suzaku.

They arrive at their location. They get out of the van. This time Lelouch lets Suzaku handle the luggage. Waiting for them there were Lelouch's half siblings, Schniezel, Cornelia, and Euphemia, and Schniezel's friend Kannon.

Euphemia screams. "Oh my boyfriend's here." She runs.

Suzaku smiles and puts his arms out. She runs past him and jumps onto Lelouch. He leans back against the van to keep from falling over.

"Hey Euphie."

She kisses him on the cheek. "Hey Lulu, I missed you."

Euphemia finally gets off him. She waves at Suzaku.

Cornelia shakes her head. "Euphemia, behave."

"Yes sister. Sorry sister."

Lelouch goes over and gets Nunnally's chair. He goes over to get his sister. They go the cabin. Just like everything else in Lelouch's family it is huge. They divide up the rooms. Schniezel and Kannon are sharing a room. Rivalz and Suzaku are in a room. Rolo and Lelouch are in another. Cornelia and Euphemia are in room. Milly and Shirley are a sharing a room. Kallen and Nunnally are in another. Finally of course Lelouch's parents are sharing a room.

They get settled in. Everybody goes downstairs. Lelouch looks through the kitchen and notices that there isn't really anything there.

"Hey old man there isn't any food. I'm going into town to get some groceries."

Cornelia scolds him. "Lelouch, be more respectful of father."

"Whatever just pass me the keys to the stupid black tank outside."

Euphie grabs the keys form the table. "I'm going with Lulu."

Suzaku gets up. "Maybe I should go to."

Cornelia doesn't like the idea of Suzaku and Euphemia being together. "Maybe we should all go."

Lelouch mocks his older sister. "Maybe we should all go." He sticks his tongue out at her. 'Listen I'm only picking up some groceries. Suzaku, you can help us unload them when they get back." Lelouch shakes his head. "The only person here with any culinary discernment is Milly so she should probably come. And of course my little Euphie since she got me the keys. Now give me some money."

Mr. Lamperouge grumbles as he pulls out his wallet. Lelouch goes over and just grabs a wad of bills. He walks out with Milly and Euphie. Rivalz groans. He was hoping to get some alone time with Milly. Even though his son just disrespected him in front of his family and friends, Mr. Lamperouge sheds a tear because his son is making a move on his second girl today.

Outside Shirley and Kallen notice them leaving and join the shoppers.

Nunnally's stomach grumbles. "Maybe we should order a pizza or something since Lulu will be back late."

Mrs. Lamperouge looks around. "Hey were your other friends. Those other two girls."

Mr. Lamperouge smiles. "Damn that boy moves quick."

Suzaku isn't so sure about all of this. It seems to calm.

Once in town they got to the big grocery store. Which thankfully has some restaurants because they haven't eaten. After getting something to eat, Lelouch divides the shopping list amongst the four girls and himself. He makes sure that everything he wrote down was there. Of course there was plenty that he didn't write down that was also there. He shrugs. He tells Milly to bring the van around so they won't have to walk so far. As the cashier begins to ring up their items, Lelouch tells the girls all of the fun stuff that Milly planned for the trip including tomorrow's hike and campout.

The green haired cashier looks over to Lelouch, "That will be one hundred ninety five dollars and thirty two cents."

He smiles at her and hands her a card. She slides it through and hands it back. Euphie wonders what happened to the wad of bills that Lulu took from their father. Milly almost runs over a crowd of people as she brings the van closer to the store. They carry everything to the van which is now waiting by the door.

"Hey brother Lulu, can I drive back?"

Lelouch considers that possibility. "Well maybe when we return and get something smaller."

Milly honks at them. "Let's go."

The look in her eyes says it all. She enjoys having power over something so big and strong. Lelouch goes over and moves Milly out of the driver's seat. Of course she doesn't move without spending some time on Lelouch's lap.

"Maybe you should give me a driving lesson."

Euphie likes the idea of getting this kind of driving lesson from her big brother. Despite turning red Shirley wouldn't mind receiving this kind of driving lesson from Lulu. Even Kallen is intrigued by what is going on up front. Lelouch manages to get Milly off his lap and begins to drive back to the cabin.

When they arrive the girls go flying out of the van only carrying the stuff they bought for themselves. Milly smirks at Lelouch. She raises her eyebrow.

Lelouch shrugs. "I don't think it that tonight is a good night for that."

Milly pouts.

Lelouch sighs. "Fine let's go before they start to wonder what we are doing in here."

Suzaku comes running out to see what is going on with Lelouch. He sees his friend helping Milly out of the car. As she is being helped out of the car she sees Rivalz coming out of the house to help with the groceries. She has an idea. She pretends to slip and knocks Lelouch to the floor. She falls on top of him. They are practically nose to nose.

When Rivalz sees this he screams and then faints. That brings everybody outside.

Mr. Lamperouge can barely contain his emotions. "Damn that boy can't even wait until they get to a bed."

Mrs. Lamperouge shakes her head at the boy's indiscretion. Euphie and Shirley can't believe that Lulu would pick Milly. Kallen is inside taking a shower. Milly finally gets up.

"Oh Lulu are you alright I should be more careful when I get out of the car. But you know it's just so big."

She simply walks back to the cabin. When she reaches the door, she turns around and gives Lelouch the look. Lelouch get up and helps Suzaku with the groceries. Once inside they put everything away and get ready for bed. Nobody bothers to pick up Rivalz.

Lelouch gets up out of bed. He looks over at Rolo. His brother doesn't move as Lelouch makes his move towards the door. As Lelouch starts down the hallway he can hear his parents in the room next to his. He shakes his head. He also swears he hears strange noises coming from his brother Schniezel's room. He descends the stairs. Waiting for him at the bottom is Milly. She is wearing next to nothing and is holding a blanket. They go outside.

Rivalz wakes up. He notices that no one is outside and the lights appear to be off. The front door is locked. Rivals groans. How can they have not noticed he wasn't there? He goes around the back. He notices two figures going off into the forest behind the cabin. He thinks that it's probably Suzaku and Euphemia going off to be alone. Rivalz goes in and heads to his room. He notices that Suzaku is lying on his bed. So then it was probably Lelouch sneaking off. Rivalz hopes Lelouch didn't go off with Milly. Of course not why would his best friend betray him like that.

In the morning Rolo wakes up and notices that his brother is still asleep. Usually Lelouch is up before him. He shrugs. He goes down for breakfast. Everybody is downstairs eating breakfast except for Lelouch and Milly. Shirley points out that both of them have been working hard with the school festival. She isn't very convincing. Milly is the first one down. She doesn't say anything. Lelouch comes down a few seconds later. He looks at what everybody is eating. He shakes his head.

"How can you guys that slop?"

Mrs. Lamperouge is furious at that comment. She storms off. Mr. Lamperouge chases after her.

Lelouch looks at his little siblings. "You guys didn't eat any of that did you?"

They shake their heads. Suzaku and Rivalz turn around and spit out what is in their mouths. Lelouch begins to make breakfast. Milly gives him a hand. Everybody is stuffed after the feast Lelouch prepared. Milly breaks out the itinerary for today. Schniezel, Kannon, and Cornelia find something else to do. They have heard about Miss Ashford's little events. Milly orders the rest of them of to get their gear ready for the hike and campout. When they are ready they gather outside.

Milly looks over at them. "Okay let me see Rivalz, Shirley, Kallen, Euphie, Suzaku, Rolo, Nunnally, and Lelouch." She begins to check items off her list. "Now since we are hiking and camping out. We need to get in groups. You know the buddy system. Also we are going to have a little competition between the groups. Now how to divide up."

Of course everybody wants to be with Lelouch. Euphie, Nunnally, and Rolo want to be with their big brother. Milly, Shirley, and Kallen want to be with Lelouch because well you know. Rivalz wants to make sure that Lelouch isn't with Milly. Suzaku knows he has to keep an eye on Lelouch. Milly is thinking about what to do. Well Nunnally and Rolo have to be separate. She has to be with either Euphie or Lelouch. Maybe Suzaku wouldn't mind. She knows Cornelia would kill her is she were to discover that Euphemia and Suzaku were together. Of course she had Lelouch last night so.

"Okay let's make the groups even. So Rolo, Rivalz and Euphie are team 1. Nunnally, Suzaku, and I are team 2. That leaves Kallen, Shirley, and Lulu as team 3."

Suzaku grimaces and raises his hand. "Um madam president are these teams even fair."

"Of course each team has a weak link: Euphie, Nunnally, Lulu."

Each team looks at their weak link.

Milly shrugs. "Well let's get started. Every team has a map and coordinates to the campsite. Of course Suzaku got us these hi tech military style walkie talkies."

Lelouch smirks at that comment. He takes his team's radio. He looks it over. "Well let's go Team Super Cool."

Kallen and Shirley shrug. They follow after their self appointed leader.

Nunnally bristles. "No fair brother. We are team Awesome Pawsome" She says as she lifts Arthur who takes the opportunity to bite Suzaku.

Rolo, Euphie, and Rivalz each yell out a team name. It comes out. "Team Pink Flying Weasels."

Milly nods. "Okay so it's Team Super Cool, Team Awesome Pawsome, and Team Pink Flying Weasels. Ready start."

Nobody moves.

"Let's go. The winning team gets whatever they want from a member of a losing team."

That perks everybody up. They all make a run for it. Shirley and Kallen follow Lelouch. He seems to be going in a different direction than everyone else.

Shirley is a little confused. "Um Lulu shouldn't we hurry."

Lelouch looks at his map. "No, there is no need. "

Kallen is a little angry. "Look Lelouch. I don't know about you but I'm not in the mood to have someone demand something from me."

Lelouch ignores them. "Ah right on time."

Just then a bus pulls up on front of them. Lelouch gets on and signals for the girls to follow him. He pays the fare. After few minutes on he goes over and talks to the driver. The bus stops. Lelouch signals for the girls to get off. He begins to walk off into the forest.

"And we are here."

Lelouch looks down at the coordinates just to make sure. He has also spent the minutes on the bus rewiring the walkie talkie. Of course they are there long before the others. They begin to set up camp. A few hours later Lelouch is preparing lunch. They hear noises coming from the forest. It is the other groups approaching. They are battling each other to reach the destination first. Milly is battling Euphie. Suzaku is beating down Rivalz. And Rolo is having a battle to the death with Nunnally and Arthur.

Lelouch wonders over to where they are his friends are trying to kill each other. "What are you guys doing?"

They look up to Lelouch and notice that his team has their camp all set up.

Shirley comes over. "Yay Team Super Cool wins."

They can't believe it. "No. What? How?"

Lelouch smirks. "So each team gets to sleep in their own tent."

Everybody gasps. Milly shrugs. "Okay."

Team Super Cool continues to make lunch while the other teams set up camp. They all grumble about the sleeping arrangements. They explore the area and gather firewood. The other two teams draw to see who is going to make dinner and breakfast. Team Awesome Pawsome prepares dinner. When Suzaku turns around Milly slips a little something extra into their food. She winks at Lelouch who slightly nods.

After dinner they gather round the campfire to tell scary stories. Lelouch takes Nunnally out of her chair and sits her next to him. Rolo and Euphie come over to sit by Lelouch. Rivalz tries to slide in next to Milly but Shirley and Kallen beat him to it. Lelouch's siblings squeeze him very tightly as Milly tells scary stories. After a while they all get tired. Despite Suzaku's protests the sleeping arrangements don't change.

Kallen and Shirley are both sitting on one side of the tent wondering what Lelouch has planned for the night. They are both a little nervous. Suddenly Milly bursts into the tent.

"Oh good you haven't started yet."

Shirley nervously asks, "Started, what do you mean?"

Milly smiles. "Oh no need to be shy. I know what Lulu is planning on doing to you girls tonight."

Kallen gasps. "What do you mean? We couldn't so close to the others."

Milly waves them off. "Don't worry about them. I took care of them with this." Milly shows them her secret ingredient. "This should keep them out until the morning."

"Did you put that in dinner? What about us?"

"Oh don't worry Lulu slipped you the antidote earlier. So we should be fine. So let's get started."

The girls look over to Lelouch who looks ready for anything. After a while the girls fall asleep. Lelouch leaves the tent. He adjusts his clothes. He goes for a walk. He approaches a small cave. He sits down. A few minutes later the green haired cashier from the grocery store comes into the cave. He looks up at her and smiles.

"Hello CC. It's about time."

Author's note: The next chapter is about why everything is the way it is.

I was watching Shrek the third and got the idea to name the teams after watching the scene near the end when Shrek's friends gather to save him and can't decide on a team name so they combine them all into one.


	3. The day a demon reawakens

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or its characters.

I really was never planning on this being more than a one shot, but then I got some more ideas. Sorry to make you wait so long for this. This isn't going to be a full blown second season fic and you'll kind of see why. Also this chapter is a flashback with a flashback in it.

Euphemia's memory was erased so she doesn't remember anything that happened in Area 11. The emperor also implanted Suzaku as her boyfriend. He just didn't think to implant that Suzaku was the love of her life instead of Lelouch since he made all his kids love each other. The emperor also made a few slight alterations to Euphie so she can fight off boys. Everybody else except for Suzaku has had their memories changed to believe that they are one big sort of happy family.

* * *

CC is sitting around alone. It has been close to a year since Lelouch was captured by Britannia. For some unknown reason the world had changed. Well no matter what Lelouch was her best chance to get her wish so he will need to be restored. She was working with what was left of the Black Knights. Because of the state of the world there was even less to work with now than originally.

Getting Lelouch alone was just a matter of planning. He continued his gambling. No matter how much you try to change someone some things can't be changed. She looked on. This time he was coming with that fake brother of his. They were being trailed by a small army. She really wished that Kallen had not been caught as well. Her knightmares skills would be helpful. CC decides to try this on another day. Lelouch has another game scheduled in a few days.

Lelouch is trying to find a way to ditch class and go off gambling. He decides to skip out on his physical education class. Of course the teachers chase after him, but the entire school is on his side. His brother, Rolo, is also chasing him. Rolo usually tags along with Lelouch.

"Look out below!"

Lelouch manages to jump out of the way; however, the pursuing teachers and Rolo are not so lucky. The falling Euphie crushes them. Euphie looks down at the carnage she caused.

"Oh my, did I do that. I feel I like I have done that before."

Lelouch brings his hand up to his face and shakes his head.

"Euphie, what are you doing here?"

Euphie stands up and hugs Lelouch.

"I missed you."

Just then Rivalz comes over in his motorcycle. Euphie kicks him off and takes his helmet.

"Come on, Lulu. Let's take this nerd's bike."

Euphie detaches the sidecar.

"Here put your arms around me and let's go."

Lelouch does as Euphie commands. There is very little that he enjoys more than having his head buried in Euphie's hair and having his arms around her.

"Lulu, let's run away together."

Lelouch has long contemplated this, but he needs to stay with Nunnally and Rolo even though sometimes Rolo acts like a tool. Once they arrive Lelouch uses several secret handshakes and code words to get inside the main casino. Today Lelouch is playing the Black King, a notorious gambler. Lelouch manages to defeat him, but the Black King does not take defeat kindly. Lelouch shakes his head.

"It appears as you side wasn't fit to survive."

"What to do now? If rumors of this spread I won't be able to show my face around."

"Don't worry I don't spread rumors."

"No I am referring to that cheap shot you pulled."

"Cheap shot."

Euphie looks down at the board. She thinks about how someone can cheat at chess. She notices two security guards heading towards Lelouch. Just then there are several explosions. Euphie nods and goes into attack mode.

"Euphie kick."

She kicks the Black King and grabs Lelouch.

"Come on, Lulu. Let's get out of here."

Euphie and Lelouch make a run for it. Lelouch can see several men following him in the distance. The two of them manage to sneak away through several corridors. A knightmare crashes down in front of them. The pilot comes out and much to their surprise it is a green haired girl. The green haired girl goes over and kisses Lelouch. This gets Euphie extremely jealous.

Within seconds all of Lelouch's memories return. He remembers being dragged in front of the emperor by Suzaku. He knows that the only reason he is still alive is because Euphie is still alive. Suzaku is covering Lelouch's left eye so that Lelouch cannot use his geass. As Suzaku holds him, Lelouch begins to think of different geass commands that he can cast on his father. He can't order him to die. He can hear his father droning on and on about some nonsense. More importantly he feels Suzaku relax just a bit. Lelouch takes the opportunity to bite Suzaku's hand and push him away. Lelouch looks his father in the eye.

"Why can't you be a good father?"

Suddenly Lelouch's geass takes control of Charles. Suzaku grabs Lelouch and makes sure that his eye is covered. But it is too late, the damage has been done.

"Kururugi, release my boy."

Suzaku slowly lets Lelouch go as Charles approaches Lelouch and hugs.

"You are so right, my son I have been a bad father. But I am ready to make it all better, Suzaku, go get Nunnally, Cornelia, Euphie and Schniezel. I have an idea."

* * *

Lelouch shudders at his father's idea. He looks over at CC and back at Euphie.

"CC, follow us out. I think we should be safe."

As they walk out, Lelouch ponders the state of the world with Odysseus as temporary emperor of Britannia. Everything seems so peaceful. In addition he has a little harem at school. It began a few weeks ago with Milly. Then Kallen and Shirley fell to his charms. CC walks ahead to make sure that the coast if clear. Euphie wraps herself around Lelouch's arm. This causes CC to smile. She wonders about the relationship between the two.

"Euphie, wait here I have to speak with CC."

Euphie nods a little and steps back.

CC looks at Lelouch.

"We still have our contract."

Lelouch licks his lips.

"Yes, we still have our contract."

CC walks away leaving Lelouch and Euphie.

"Hey Lulu, who was that?"

"My accomplice."

Euphie shrugs her shoulders. She assumes that means that that girl gets Lelouch his gambling matches. Lelouch sits down.

"Hey Lulu take me shopping."

"I would love to, Euphie, but I didn't win any money today."

"Sure you did," Euphie says as she holds up a briefcase full of money, "Let's go. I already want to know where I want to go."

* * *

As Lelouch recalls the events that led to him regaining his memory, he looks across the cave at CC. It has been several months since CC restored him. The world is a much more peaceful place.

"You're late."

CC grunts, "I am never late."

"Be quiet you witch. Now we just need to find way to get rid of VV."

Lelouch has already used his geass to handle Rolo.

"Just keep the Black Knights ready in case I need them."

CC nods, "Anything else."

Lelouch shakes his head.

"No, I better get back before the girls notice I am gone."

CC smiles at this. She wonders what Kallen's reaction would be once she regains her memories. She watches Lelouch scamper back to his harem. She wonders what else he has planned.

* * *

Author's note: They walk out because there is no Viceroy Calares looking for glory. I need to find a non cheesy way to capture VV or maybe it can be cheesy. Jeremiah will probably be making an appearance soon.


End file.
